


Slightly Brokens Just What I Need

by Cocobean2913 (cocobean2913), Sxymami0909



Series: Slightly Broken [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale Saves The Day, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Near Death, Scott is a Good Friend, Sick Kira, Sick Lydia, Sick Malia, Sick Stiles, Talking, Teen Pregnancy, sick Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobean2913/pseuds/Cocobean2913, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is angry and hurt looking to Lydia for answers and Lydia is just trying to stay afloat. With friends at odds and new relationships forming, the tension in the pack is rising. Can Stiles forgive Lydia for her lies? Can he forgive Scott for keeping something this big from him? Secrets will be uncovered, decisions will be made, and if that wasn’t bad enough one day could take away everything Stiles loves in one swoop. Relationships are tested as the bond between Stiles and Lydia gets more complicated. (Title from ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Brokens Just What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Drunk stydia fic? You can do whatever you'd like with it and even combine it with other requests I'd just really like to see Stiles and Lydia together and both equally wasted.

Stiles watched as Lydia dug through her purse for her keys as he stood behind her waiting none too patiently. His eyes followed her movements as she put the key in the door, unlocked it and turned the knob pushing it open. She walked inside and he followed behind her closing the door once he was inside her house. Stiles thought Lydia would head towards the living room but instead he watched as she quietly walked up the stairs so, he followed her.

After bursting into her doctor’s appointment in time to hear the baby’s heartbeat, a lot of the anger had drained out of Stiles. Lydia had asked him what he was doing there and since he didn’t want to talk about it in front of the doctor and technician he’d told her he’d wait outside for her and they’d talk when she was done. So, Stiles had gone back into the waiting room and told Derek he’d be taking Lydia home.

After a quiet and awkward ride back to her house, he found himself watching silently from the doorway as Lydia toed off her heels and sat on the edge of her bed. She was wringing her hands together in her lap and she looked absolutely beautiful. Stiles shook the thought away. He was still upset and he wanted answers.

"Were you ever going to tell me you were pregnant?" He asked trying to mask the hurt in his voice, but admittedly not doing the best job.

Lydia swallowed heavily. Her chest was tight and her stomach was full of anxiety. She hadn’t known what to say to him on the drive to her house so she’d kept her mouth shut. Even now she didn’t know what to say, but she couldn’t just ignore his question. “Yes,” she replied quietly. “I was going to tell you when I made a decision about how I was going to handle this.” She told him, her tone resigned.

Stiles felt anger boiling in his chest again and he glared in her direction. "And you didn't think I should be a part of that decision?" He asked doing his best to control the anger in his voice. He couldn’t believe she’d cut him out of that decision.

Lydia pursed her lips a hint of annoyance pushing aside some of her nerves. “Well considering I’m the one who has to _have_ this baby, no, I felt the choice was mine. I would have told you either way before hand, but the choice Stiles is still _mine_.” She told him matter-of-factly. She understood that he was the father, but it was her body and ultimately her decision.

Stiles stayed in the doorway and shook his head at her words trying to calm his breathing. He needed to stay calm if they had any hope of actually talking about things. He glanced away from her briefly before his gaze met hers again. "Well, have you made a decision?" He questioned her.

“Yes, I’ve made a decision.” She said quietly, her hands gripping her knees tight enough that her knuckles turned white.

Stiles folded arms over his chest irritated with how she was drawing it out, "Lydia are you keeping our baby or not?" He asked point blank. He was tired, angry and after all this time of not knowing he wanted the truth.

Lydia glanced up at the sound of him calling it ‘their baby’ and her chest constricted. “Yeah, I’m keeping it.” She replied with a nod.

Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding and sighed. Relief filled him. He was glad Lydia had decided to keep their baby. He knew how young they were and that they weren't a couple, and that their lives were pretty much drenched in danger all the time…but he would’ve never forgiven himself if she felt the need to get rid of their baby. Stiles didn’t know if he would’ve been able to live with that, but thankfully he didn’t have to.

Stiles stepped into the room and walked a couple steps slumping onto Lydia’s vanity chair, bringing his elbows to rest on his knees and his head in his palms. "So, what now?"

Lydia watched him for a minute before shrugging. “Honestly? I have no idea,” she moistened her lips as she sat there silently for a minute. “I want you to know I don’t--I don’t expect anything from you,” she said quietly. “I know you’re with someone and we’re young and this thing...it just happened,” Lydia’s chest tightened. “I wouldn’t blame you for walking away Stiles. I’m not trying to trap you or anything. You don’t need to be involved. I can handle this on my own.” She explained quietly even though the voice inside her head said she was full of shit. She couldn’t handle this; she couldn’t seem to handle anything lately. Not since Allison’s death. Lydia was drowning and she was sinking fast.

Stiles sat up and looked over at Lydia, trying to process what she was saying. She was giving him a way out, but the way she was saying it didn’t sound like she was sure about it. He swallowed hard as hundreds of thoughts ran through his head. Maybe Lydia did want this baby and just didn’t want to raise it with him. The thought made his stomach churn. “Yes I’m with Malia, Lydia, but that isn’t going to stop me from being there for my kid. Or it’s mother.” He told her irritation filling his voice at the fact that she’d think after everything they’d been through that he’d just take off. “And I know you can do this on your own, but Lydia you don’t need to.”

Lydia could hear the annoyance in his tone and she pursed her lips. “I’m not going to stop you if you want to be in the baby’s life, but I don’t want you resenting me for keeping this baby. Anytime you want out, you just go and we’ll be fine.” She said folding her arms over her chest. She didn’t like the anger she could see brewing beneath the surface in him and she’d be damned if she took any shit from him right now when he was the one who had moved on two days after being with her. Lydia didn’t ask for this to happen, but it was happening none the less and she needed to tackle it head on.

Stiles let out a long breath, rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes. He could see she was getting agitated with him, but he had every right to be upset. She was talking to him like he was just going to up and leave her and his kid. Plus she was the one who’d kept this from him. “First of all Lydia, I’m not going to resent you for keeping the baby. I remember that night I was there too. We were both in pain and needed each other. I can’t resent you for that.” He told her, standing up and pacing the room. It was a white lie, sure they needed each other, but he’d _wanted_ her. It wasn’t just the pain; Stiles had wanted her for a long time. “And secondly, I’m not gonna walk out on our kid. I know what it’s like to grow up without a parent and I don’t want my kid to have to do that. Do you understand that?”

Lydia pursed her lips as she watched him pacing her bedroom, the tension in her body palpable. “Yeah, I get it.” She said as she crossed her legs. She was silent for a minute, “Are you going to tell her?” She asked not able to stop herself from asking. She really didn’t want to talk about Malia and yet she couldn’t stop herself from bringing it up. What the hell was wrong with her?

Stiles didn’t even have to ask who she was talking about, he knew from the tone of her voice. He also didn’t really have an answer for that question. He stopped pacing and walked back over to the chair sitting down. “I mean…” He started, the anger fading slightly and replaced by anxiety and guilt. “I have to. It’s not like I can keep this from her. I just don’t know how I’m gonna explain it.”

“Well it’s simple biology,” she mumbled before closing her eyes and letting out a breath. The last time Stiles had been in her room had been _that_ night. She was tired, stressed out, and having him there was weird especially since they’d barely been speaking. She was feeling all kinds of things she didn’t understand and some things she didn’t want to focus on, but she couldn't help him. “I don’t know,” she added and honestly Malia wasn’t her problem. She shouldn’t have asked.

Lydia was silent for a minute before something occurred to her, “Who told you?” She asked quietly.

Stiles chuckled bitterly, “It was Malia.” He told her, looking up from the floor. “Well she didn’t tell me it was mine, but she told me you were pregnant. I put it together myself.” He continued, looking blankly at her. “Then I went to see Scott and he confirmed it.”

“Of course it was her,” Lydia shook her head. “Maybe your girlfriend should learn to mind her own business.” She said doing her best not to let her irritation cinch on the word girlfriend. “I suppose it doesn’t really matter now. Everyone knows,” she said with a shake of her head. “Look I know there’s still probably more you want to talk about, but I should get started on figuring out the key for the third Dead Pool list and I’m sure you’ve got stuff to do,” she said more dismissively than she’d intended. Lydia hadn’t been prepared for this conversation and it obviously wasn’t working out the way either of them had planned.

Stiles stared at Lydia for a second shocked at the way she just dismissed him, before standing up. Obviously she didn’t want to talk about this anymore and he knew if he stayed there any longer he was going to blow up. “Yea, sure I have the SATs in the morning anyway. I’ll see you later I guess.” He told her, walking towards her bedroom door. When he got to the door, he turned around to say something to her but changed his mind. Pulling the door open and walking out of the room.

Lydia watched him go with a sigh. She knew she was going to have to talk to him, she’d been a bitch. They hadn’t worked anything out and watching him walk out the door the way he had months ago without a word, felt like a punch to the gut, even if it was her fault. She swallowed heavily and climbed up her bed lying against the pillows before bringing her legs up to her chest. She hated this, the pain in her chest, the voices in her head. How was she supposed to take care of a baby when she couldn’t even take care of herself?

 

______

 

Stiles pushed the button that slid the vault door shut, the sound echoing in the room with a sharp bang making him wince slightly. His head was still killing him and he felt like death, but he knew it was nothing compared to what Scott, Malia and Kira were dealing with. He pressed his hands against the door and inhaled deeply knowing they needed to come up with some sort of plan.

Everyone at the school was getting sick, but when Scott starting shifting unable to control his werewolf side Stiles knew it was time to find them a place they could go where no one would be able to see what was happening to his friend and girlfriend. He pushed himself away from the door and turned around facing the inside of the vault. It looked pretty much the same as the first time he’d seen in when he and Lydia found Peter there after his money was stolen.

Speaking of Lydia, his gaze shifted to the left where she stood, Scott by her side talking softly to her. Stiles couldn’t hear what he was saying and honestly a part of him didn’t even care. He was still angry at his best friend for keeping all of this from him. But the other part of him wanted to know why he was standing so close to Lydia and why whatever they were talking about seemed so intimate. Stiles shook the thought away and lifted a hand running it through his slightly damp hair. He needed to focus; they needed to get the hell out of there.

Kira had been watching Stiles for the last couple of minutes and when he ran a hand through his hair in what looked like frustration she shifted her gaze to Scott and Lydia briefly before glancing at the girl next to her. Malia didn’t look good. “You okay?” She asked softly.

Malia gave a halfhearted shrug, her skin slick with sweat, claws still out. “I guess.” Her body felt heavy, sore and really all she wanted to do was lay down. Her gaze shifted to Stiles and her brows drew together. He still looked sick. “Are _you_ okay?” She called out to him drawing Scott and Lydia’s attention to him as well.

Stiles’ eyes locked with Lydia’s for a second when she turned to look at him. He averted his gaze almost immediately thought and looked over at Malia. “I’m okay. It just feels like I have the flu.” He told her trying to find a way to reassure her even though he wasn’t all that sure himself.

Scott frowned and he hesitated before shifting away from Lydia and walking over to Stiles, “Still not feeling great?” He wasn’t sure why the virus or whatever it was, was affecting humans too, but that worried him even though Stiles didn’t seem as bad off as him and Malia. Kira also seemed to be progressing the same way Stiles was, which was weird, but mildly comforting.

Stiles tensed as his best friend walked over to him and paused beside him leaning against the vault door. “I’m fine Scott.” He replied not even bothering to look at him. “Go back and check on Lydia considering that you’ve been hovering sine we all got stuck in the school together anyway.” He all but spat, feeling his annoyance towards his best friend burst through the surface.

Scott pursed his lips his gaze shifting to the girl in question briefly before looking back at Stiles. He took a step closer to his friend and sighed. He knew Stiles was angry with him for not telling him about Lydia, but Scott hadn’t felt it was his place. “Dude, I’m trying to make sure she’s okay...I thought you’d appreciate that.” He told him not sure why Stiles was so angry at least not about that. “She isn’t feeling well and with the baby--I’m just trying to be a good friend.” He replied with a helpless shrug.

Stiles turned his head and glared at Scott. “Yeah Scott, I know she’s not feeling well, but unless you’ve somehow forgotten about the last two days, that baby is _mine_.” He whispered harshly, “I should be the one making sure she’s okay.” Stiles told him, taking a deep breathe to try to calm himself down. He could literally count the number of times he’d been mad at Scott on one hand and he hated when they fought. But he was pissed and Scott needed to know that or they’d never be able to work through it.

A hint of frustration crossed Scott’s face, “Well then why aren’t you?” He asked just as quietly. He could see the girls, who were now standing somewhat in each other’s vicinity, looking over at them. “Look I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry I kept something this big from you. But you can’t stay mad at me forever. There are people trying to kill us,” he paused, “Trying to kill _her_. I’m just trying to keep her safe because I know how much it would kill you if anything happened to her...or the baby,” he said quietly. “I’m not trying to,” he frowned searching for the right words, “take your place or anything. I’m just trying to be supportive.” He wanted to be there for both of them even though it seemed like Stiles didn’t want that.

Stiles looked over at where the girls were and found Lydia, sitting quietly, looking very pale. “Lydia and I aren’t speaking Scott. Keeping big secrets like being pregnant with my child and telling everyone but me will do that to a relationship.” Not that they were speaking much before he found out either. Stiles brought his attention back to Scott, “And your help isn’t coming off as being supportive. It’s aggravating and the fact that you didn’t tell me about the baby makes me feel like you think I’m not capable of handling having a baby.” Stiles admitted getting to the root of his issue.

Scott wasn’t sure what to say. He understood why Stiles was angry, but at the same time a part of him still felt like he hadn’t done anything wrong. He reached up and rubbed his forehead trying to making the pounding subside a bit. “Dude, you’re seventeen, you’re not ready to be a father.” he stated, “But I know you’ll do what you need to just like Lydia will even though she doesn’t think she’s ready. There’s no shame in that we’re teenagers.” He said shaking his head, “We shouldn’t have to deal with half the stuff we deal with.” He paused his throat feeling more than a little dry.

“And seriously it wasn’t my place to tell you. I told Lydia to tell you. I did,” he stressed, “But I’m not going to stop helping even if that pisses you off because not only are we pack, but you’re my best friend. And Lydia is my friend too.” He told him closing his eyes for a minute as he did his best to fight the wave of nausea that ran through him.

Stiles could see that Scott was in pain and getting sicker and a hint of guilt flickered through him. He seriously didn’t want to be pissed at his best friend. If anything he needed Scott more than ever now. Stiles sighed deeply letting everything Scott was saying sink in. He knew deep down his best friend wasn't intentionally trying to make him feel inadequate or take his place by Lydia’s side. He let out a breath and put a hand on Scott's shoulders.

“I know you’re going to protect her Scott and I appreciate it. Things are all kinds of complicated and I just feel like the one person who is always there for me wasn't there." Stiles explained quietly. "Everything is falling apart Scottie and I don't know how to fix it." He told his best friend dejectedly.

Scott opened his eyes at Stiles’ words and he nodded, “I know dude, but everything is gonna work out. We’re all here for you.” He said as he rested his back against the door to the vault. He patted Stiles on the back, “I’m sorry it felt like that. I really am.” He said frowning when he felt some liquid leaking from his nose. He reached up touching just beneath his nose and when he pulled his hand away, black liquid was on his fingers. He swallowed hard, “This isn’t good.” Scott was about to say something when Kira’s voice cried out.

“Stiles!” Kira’s shifted forward as Lydia’s body wobbled her eyes wide. “Oh my god,” she reached forward towards the other girl as Malia hovered beside them, her face screwed up with a hint of pain and a bit a worry on it.

Lydia swallowed hard, the wave of dizziness that had just hit her fading slightly as her body wavered and fell to the ground. She felt way too warm. Fear surged inside of her as her hand went to her stomach, a slight sheen of sweat covering her body.

Stiles' head whipped around at the sound of his name and his heart stopped at the sight of Lydia falling to the ground. Before he knew what was happening he was at Lydia's side. "Lydia." He whispered taking her into his arms. "Hey, Lydia look at me." He pleaded with her.

Lydia opened her eyes at the sound of Stiles’ voice. She gripped his arm gently her chest tightening. “Stiles,” she paused and swallowed hard, her throat dry. She could feel a hint of moisture in her eyes and she tried to push down the emotion building in her chest. But it was hard. “I’m sorry I was so mean yesterday…” She whispered, “That’s what I wanted to tell you...why I came. I’m sorry.” She repeated

Stiles shook his head wishing she’d stop talking like she wasn’t going to have a chance to tell him that later. He felt a hint of moisture in his own eyes as he stared down at her worry filling him. He didn’t like how sick Lydia looked and the way her hand was clutching her abdomen made his stomach clench with anxiety. He ran his hand over her face carefully moving her brushing his thumb against her cheek. “I wasn’t very nice either, so...” He hesitated trying to convey the words he wanted to say without upsetting her, but thought better than to get into it right then. “I just want you to know that you don’t have to do this alone. I’ll be here.”

Lydia nodded, her head pounding slightly. “I want you to be a part of it.” She admitted quietly not noticing that Kira, Scott and Malia were watching them as they spoke, “I just...I didn’t want you to feel like you had to.” She caught his gaze and pressed her lips together. “We need to figure out what’s going on, we _need_ to get out of here.” She knew Scott wasn’t doing well and she couldn’t imagine that Kira and Malia were either. Plus she was scared for their baby.

Stiles rubbed his free hand over his face. “I don’t feel like I have to. I want to Lydia. We’re gonna figure this out.” Stiles tried reassuring her. He knew Lydia was worried. He could tell by the look in her eyes. It conveyed more than words ever could. “Hey,” He said softly. “We’re gonna get out of here. You and our baby are going to be fine.”

Lydia swallowed heavily and nodded. “Someone needs to figure out what’s going on in the school,” she told him, “How bad things are getting and if there’s some kind of cure or --”

“Did you say _our_ baby?” Malia’s words cut off what Lydia was saying, confusion coloring her face as she stepped closer to them. “I don’t understand.” She glanced between them, her hearing wavering, sounds going in and out because of whatever sickness was affecting them.

Scott winced and slowly walked over to Kira, resting a hand on the small of her back. It was just something else they hadn’t told Malia.

“Stiles,” Malia said his name when no one answered her right away.

Lydia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Well, this was lovely, so not how she’d planned on spending her Saturday. That’s what she got for coming to the school when she’d already taken her SAT’s years ago.

Stiles shut his eyes at the sound of Malia’s voice. He took a deep breath and slowly untangled himself from Lydia, motioning for Kira to take over. Once Kira had bent down beside Lydia, he stood up slowly trying to ignore the dizziness that he was experiencing, and turned towards Malia. He could tell she was confused and he knew he couldn’t put this off any longer. “Malia,” he started walking towards her. “Lydia’s baby is mine.” He stated.

Malia opened and closed her mouth holding up a hand so he’d stop moving. “You had sex with Lydia while we were together?” She asked hurt on her face as she sent a glare in the other girl’s direction before glancing back at Stiles. “I don’t understand...I thought--we’re together. Aren’t we together?”

Stiles stopped a few feet away from her. “It was right after Allison died. It was before you and I got together.” He explained slowly, trying to gage her reaction.

Malia tried to focus on her senses so she could see if he was telling the truth, but it was no use. Nothing seemed to be working right inside of her. She couldn’t even shift her claws back. She studied his face instead, the crease on her forehead easing slightly. “So, you guys weren’t together? It was just sex?” She asked tilting her head to the side.

Stiles paused for a moment before speaking. It wasn’t just sex for him. It was an amazing night that he wished could have ended differently, but Lydia didn’t feel the same way as him so he needed to move on. “It was two friends who were grieving and drunk.” He told her, even if that wasn’t entirely true. “It happened once, Malia. I’m with you. Lydia might be having my baby, but I’m with you,” he repeated. “Do you get that?” He asked hesitantly.

Malia glanced over at Lydia on the ground and sighed. “Yes,” she stated. “It was like what happened with us at Eichen House, except we’re together now.” She told him with a nod not noticing the way Lydia’s body tensed beside Kira. “Does this mean you’re breaking up with me?” She asked confused, “Because you don’t have to. It’s okay. I mean it’s not okay but I understand. Lydia isn’t your mate, but she’s having your baby so I know you need to be there.” She said taking a step towards him, still sweating more than was normal. “But I can be here for you. I’m not angry.” She repeated not sure if she was making sense. Her head was feeling a bit cloudy, but maybe this explained why sometimes it felt like there was more between Lydia and Stiles. It was because she was pregnant with his baby, nothing else.

Stiles shook his head trying to ignore the nausea building in his stomach from the mention of being someone’s mate. “I’m not breaking up with you.” Stiles told her quietly. “But I’m glad you understand that I need to be there for them.” He stated, taking in her state and realizing how sick she looked. He reached out to her and guided her towards some boxes, “You need to sit down Malia, you look like you’re about to pass out.”

Scott watched his best friend and though Malia might not have caught the slight change in his heartbeat, Scott had. He took a step forward and paused, his hand reaching out to grab onto something to keep himself steady. He noticed the expression on Lydia’s face and when she glanced up and caught him looking she angled her head away from him. Scott tried not to sigh at her actions, well that didn’t look good.

Malia rested a hand on Stiles’ arm. “It’s getting worse,” she said a bit of black coming from her nose like it had moments ago with Scott.

Stiles steadied her slightly and frowned. Once Malia was settled he turned and looked over to where Scott and Lydia were and saw that Lydia looked worse and Scott was leaking more black goo, but now out of his ears. He walked over to where Scott was and leaned down. “Dude, we have to find out how to cure this. I’m going to go back to the upper levels of the school and see if anyone has gotten better.” He told his best friend patting him on his shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Keep an eye on Lydia for me until I get back okay?”

Scott nodded, blinking a few times to clear his eyes. “I will,” he reached out and squeezed his best friends arm. “Be careful out there, okay?” He knew there had to be an assassin out there otherwise what was the point of the virus? He wouldn’t be able to handle it if anything happened to Stiles. He tilted his head towards Lydia who was lying on the ground beside him, eyes closed, shivering slightly.

Lydia heard them talking and she kept her eyes closed for the moment so Stiles wouldn’t see how much his previous words had hurt. He might want to be involved with the baby, but he certainly didn’t want her. The only reason he was even talking to her again was because she was pregnant and that probably hurt more than finding out he’d been with Malia while at Eichen House.

Stiles nodded at Scott. “I’ll be careful.” He reassured his friend, squeezing his shoulder. “I’m gonna try and call Derek once I get out of here and see if he knows what this could be and how to cure it.” Stiles turned and cupped Lydia’s cheek for a moment before letting it slide all the way down until it landed on her shoulder. He gave her a light squeeze. He didn’t want to leave but he knew that if he had any chance of saving them, he had to figure out what was going on. He leaned in towards Lydia and whispered into her ear. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” And with that he stood up, and headed to the vault door. He pushed the button inside to open it and as the door slid open he glanced over his shoulder back at his friends, he eyes zeroing in on Lydia as his mind thought back to the reason she was stuck in this mess in the first place.

_Stiles leaned against the wall, resting his head back against it his eyes closed. He was exhausted and taking the SAT’s with only two hours of sleep under his belt was probably not the smartest idea. He hadn’t gotten much sleep after leaving Lydia’s house last night, though that wasn’t surprising after the conversation they’d had._

_Stiles had been too riled up to sleep and too anxious to review SAT questions, so he spent the night researching pregnancy. He’d looked up all the risks and concerns and complications that could happen with someone their age and he couldn’t wait to tell Lydia what he found. Of course that would mean he and Lydia would have to have a civilized conversation and Stiles didn’t really see that happening in the near future._

_His eyes shot open when he felt a hand on his arm and pushed himself off of the wall. Stiles looked over and saw Malia looking confused and concerned. “Sorry.” He said softly, “I must have dosed off. What were you saying?” He asked trying to keep his attention on her while fighting the urge to close his eyes again._

_Concern crossed Malia’s face as she squeezed his arm gently. They were waiting in line to go into the classroom they were going to take their SAT’s in. Scott and Kira were beside them, but at the moment they were talking about something and she was worried about Stiles. “You’re anxious and...worried?” She asked not entirely sure if that was the second smell she was picking up. “What’s wrong?” She asked lightly._

_Stiles glanced at her trying and probably failing to send her a reassuring grin. “I’m fine. I had a weird day yesterday, didn’t sleep well last night, and I feel like I’m gonna fail the SAT’s.” He told her trying to keep his voice steady so that she couldn’t tell he was lying. Again. He knew he was going to have to tell her the truth at some point, but he didn’t know how he was going to explain what happened or what was going to happen with Lydia and the baby. He really needed to talk to Lydia, sooner rather than later._

_Malia studied him for a minute before nodding. She knew that sometimes people kept things to themselves and maybe Stiles was just having a bad day. “Okay, well if you want to talk about it I’m here.” She said rubbing his arm with a smile trying to show him she was listening when he talked about the right way to act. Stiles had been helping her with that...acclimating to being human again. Malia’s gaze flickered down the hallway and she frowned and pointed grabbing Scott and Kira’s attention too. “I thought you said Lydia took the SAT’s freshmen year...Why is she here if she doesn’t have to take them?”_

_Stiles’ head turned towards the way Malia was pointing and saw Lydia come into the building looking around. He went to go towards her but stopped himself. “I don’t know? Scott?” He questioned, looking over towards his best friend figuring he’d probably know since most of his time lately was spent helping Lydia in some way…Yeah Okay, so he was still pissed at his best friend, it happened. “Why’s Lydia here?”_

_Scott shrugged his shoulders slightly and looked towards Stiles. “Her mom’s supervising the test. Maybe she’s here to talk to her?” He offered, not really knowing the real reason just guessing. “But she’s heading this way so you can always ask her.” Scott told him, nodding his head in the direction of Lydia._

_Lydia glanced around the hallway looking through the multitude of students gathered near the different classrooms getting ready to take the SAT’s. But she was only looking for one student. She sighed softly at herself. It was probably a bad idea to seek Stiles out right before the test, but she hadn’t been able to help it. After the way things went last night Lydia hadn’t been able to sleep at all. She just kept picturing the look on Stiles’ face when he left her room and it was not a good look. She’d been a bitch and while a part of her still felt like maybe she was entitled to that bitchiness a bigger part of her knew she needed to apologize and talk to him. She was pregnant with his baby and now that he knew she couldn’t just ignore him forever._

_More importantly Lydia didn’t want to ignore him forever. She wanted Stiles to be a part of the baby’s life, to be a part of her life. She just didn’t want him to feel like he was being forced into it. Lydia’s gaze shifted and she spotted Scott who smiled and waved. She gave him a tight smile before spotting Kira beside him, Malia near her and finally Stiles. Her eyes locked on his and she moved forward an air of confidence about her as usual despite the fact that this time it was completely false. Lydia paused in front of them, her eyes never leaving Stiles, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”_

_Stiles watched Lydia for a couple of seconds. Had she come to talk to him? She was upset with him the last time they talked and he didn’t know where her head was, but he figured he needed to find out. Stiles nodded, “Yea. Do you want to go in the classroom?” He suggested nodding his head towards the open door across the hall._

_Lydia shrugged, “Sure, that works,” she replied wishing things didn’t feel so weird between them, but knowing why they did. She stepped back and away from the line of student’s. When he didn’t move right away Lydia hesitated and then started towards the classroom trying to push the nervousness she felt aside._

_Stiles turned to Scott. “Text me when they start calling names.” He told Scott, watching his best friend nod at him before turning towards Malia quickly. “I’ll be back before the test. You’re gonna do fine.” He told her with a small smile, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned then and followed Lydia into the classroom._

_Lydia straightened up when Stiles walked into the classroom and she swallowed heavily, “Thanks for coming.” She said realizing how stupid that sounded. She couldn’t seem to get her thoughts together the way she wanted to. “So, I was hoping we could talk about yesterday.” She stated._

_Stiles leaned against the door and folded his arms in front of his chest. “Yea I was going to call you after the test. I wanted to talk about yesterday too.” He said calmly. “I didn’t like the way we left things.”_

_“Me either,” Lydia admitted glad they were at least on the same page about that considering lately they hadn’t been on the same page about anything. “I know you’ve got your test and everything, but I feel like maybe we should try and get some things straightened out plus I really wanted to--” Lydia paused her gaze flickered to the door as she frowned. “Did you hear that? Is that my mom?” She asked with a frown_

_Stiles listened carefully, the sound of Ms. Martin yelling something definitely hitting his ears. “Yeah, I think so.” He told her before moving back and opening the door peering his head out just in time to hear Ms. Martin yell about calling the CDC._

_Lydia shifted forward pausing beside Stiles as she glanced out into the hallway. Someone opened the double doors from outside and she watched as her mom ran forward yelling for them to get out. Lydia inhaled deeply as the kids stepped back and her mom closed the doors and locked them from the top. Her heartbeat picked up speed. “This isn’t good.” she said anxiety building inside of her._

Stiles jumped at the sound of the vault door slamming behind him, bringing him out of the memory of how they all ended up in this situation in the first place. He had to figure out what was going on. His friends and his baby’s life depended on it. He turned around and headed down the hall, towards the school, to hopefully find a cure or _something_ that would help save their lives.

______

 

Derek winced as Deaton pulled the bullet out of his side with a pair of medical tweezers. He kept still his body angled to the side, one hand resting against the metal slab in the morgue. He couldn’t stop his gaze from drifting towards the dead wolf a few feet away, partially shifted, black goo dried to the skin beneath his mouth, nose and ears.

Satomi had left in search of her surviving pack members, the ones who hadn’t been with her in the preserve during the chemical attack, not long after she’d killed the blonde haired assassin. Derek knew she was worried; they all were especially now that the school was in quarantine. He felt another poke at his side and he grit his teeth. “Have you called the sheriff?” He asked glancing over at Melissa and focusing his attention on the situation at hand.

Melissa shook her head and pulled out her cell phone, “I was just about to now. Do you remember what the herb looks like and where in the vault it is?” She asked as she dialed Michael Stilinski’s number.

Derek straightened up when Deaton sent him a nod letting him know the wolfsbane bullet was completely out and he turned around so he was facing Ms. McCall. The bullet wound was still open for the moment, but it would heal soon, Derek wasn’t worried. “I know exactly where it is in the vault and they probably wouldn’t even know where to look if I told them,” he explained as he heard Ms. McCall talking into the phone.

Melissa nodded at Derek and then turned away from him and Deaton when she heard Michael’s voice. “Thank god, I’m with Deaton and Derek,” she told him quietly, “The virus in the school it’s specifically designed to attack the supernatural so even if everyone is getting sick the humans should be fine.” Her chest tightened knowing her son wouldn’t be so lucky. “But Derek says there’s a cure in the Hale vault beneath the school.”

Michael glanced away from the school and over at the CDC vans, people milling about, his brows furrowing, “I’m sorry did you just say there’s a vault beneath the school?” He shook his head. Sometimes Michael was pretty sure he was too old for this. He shook the thought aside and moved towards a less populated area outside keeping his voice low as he spoke. “How do I get in this vault?” He asked.

Melissa would have laughed at Michael’s comment if she weren’t so damn worried about the kids. “Derek said you can’t,” she glanced back at the werewolf in question.

Derek pursed his lips, “Only a member of the Hale family can open the vault door. Tell the sheriff I’m heading to the school now.” He responded.

Melissa nodded as she watched Derek disappear through the door out into the hospital corridor. “Derek’s on his way now, he’ll be there soon.” Her gaze drifted to the dead werewolf and her heart clenched. “How are things there? Are they saying anything about how bad things are? Have you seen the boys?” She asked as she gripped one of the metal slabs with her free hand.

Michael frowned as he turned his head back to the school a frown marring his face. “I haven’t caught sight of either of the boys, but I’ll keep my eyes open. Things look pretty chaotic at the moment, but they’re doing the best they can without all the facts.” Michael knew that wasn’t the best answer and honestly he wish he had more that could ease Melissa’s mind. He was worried about Stiles and Scott. Malia and Kira too. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, “Let me get back to it. I want to check in with the woman running things, but if anything changes or I hear anything…I’ll let you know.”

Melissa pressed her lips together, brows drawn close in worry, “Okay, thank you Michael and do us both a favor and stay safe.”

Michael’s lips quirked at the corner a bit, “Will do. Hopefully the next time we talk I’ll have the boys with me.” He said, “Talk to you soon.” He waited for her to say ‘goodbye’ before ending the call and slipping his phone back into his pocket. His gaze traveled the length of the school where tents and things were set up and he sighed as he moved over to the main one. Michael just hoped Derek got there soon for the sake of his sanity and the kids’ lives.

 

______

 

Stiles should have known better than to be snooping around after talking to Lydia’s mom. He should have realized the exact moment something bad was about to happen considering all the previous times he’d gotten himself into trouble. And yet, there he was gun pointed to his head as he stood in the boy’s locker room. He sighed internally; how the hell did these things always happen to him? He’d been running around the school back to the classrooms to see how many people were sick, what the state of those people were and who patient zero was.

Ms. Martin hadn’t exactly been helpful outside of worrying about his safety and asking where her daughter was, but then he’d seen Coach, who looked the worst out of everyone and yet seemed to be slowly on the mend. He was also the only adult affected, so of course Stiles had gone to his office to investigate, something he usually did with Lydia, but considering how things had been between them lately…well he certainly wouldn’t be calling her the Sherlock to his Watson any time soon.

Lydia. His chest tightened. Stiles felt the cool metal of the silencer against his forehead and it took everything in him not to flinch. He stared back at the man, their proctor from the SAT’s, he should have known honestly the guy had given him the creeps when they’d been talking earlier that day. And if Stiles was good at anything it was weeding out the people most likely to turn into a psychopathic killer.

“Well Stiles, are you going to tell me where your friends are? Or am I going to have to use this?” he asked cordially. He didn’t get paid for adding extra bodies to the list, but if he needed to kill the teenager in front of him, he would. This was a job, nothing more nothing less and he stood to make millions.

He sighed when the boy just stood there, “You know, you can tell me where they are and then just back away into the shadows…live to see tomorrow. No one will ever know.” The chemist pressed his lips together, “What’s it going to be Stiles? They’re going to die either way so I’ll find the bodies eventually. At least this way you get to survive.” He stated.

Stiles glared back at the assassin. “I have no idea where they are.” He said his hands clenching into fists as he stared unblinking at the man in front of him. He saw mild disappointment flicker in them man’s eyes before he shrugged and took the safety off the gun. Stiles’ heartbeat skyrocketed in his chest as fear slammed into him. Lydia. She was the only thought in his head in that moment. Her and their baby. Stiles’ heart clenched. He’d never get to know his kid…he wouldn’t be there for Lydia when she needed him. God, he knew what it was like to grow up without a parent…the pain it caused. He squeezed his eyes shut wishing he’d had the chance to make things right with Lydia, say goodbye to Scott…tell Malia he was sorry for not telling her about the baby.

There was a loud noise and his eyes jerked open in time to see Derek take a lacrosse stick to the assassins head. Stiles’ eyes widened as he watched shock register on the man’s face before the gun fell from his hands and he crumpled to the ground in a heap. “Where the hell did you come from?” He asked honestly not caring.

Derek glanced over at Stiles and arched an eyebrow as he tossed the lacrosse stick aside. He would have used his claws, but he didn’t want to kill the guy or take the chance that he’d shoot Stiles. “I think the appropriate response you’re looking for is thank you.”

Stiles puffed out a breath and rolled his eyes upward. “What are you doing here? Did my dad send you? We need to find a way out. Scott, Lydia, Malia and Kira are in the vault.” He said in a rush of words.

Derek frowned, “Lydia is here? What is she doing here?” He asked before shaking his head, “Never mind. The cure is in the vault.” He said jerking his head towards the door in the locker room. “We’ve gotta go.”

A hint of relief crossed Stiles’ face and he nodded. He let Derek go first and then followed the older wolf out of the locker room and down the hallway. They made their way down to the schools basement where the vault entrance was located.

The shelf was still off to the side and Derek flicked his wrist forward elongating his claws and then stuck them in the wheel turning it, “When we get inside get everyone together and I’ll grab the Rieshi.” He told him as the door started to slip back and open.

Stiles nodded waiting for the door to fully open before running back inside Derek on his heels and then veering off towards the left of the room where all the shelves were. “Scott!” He called out to his best friend who was on the floor Lydia’s head in his lap. He glanced to the side and saw Kira on the other side of Scott and Malia near Kira resting on the other girl. “Guys Derek’s here, the cure is here.” He said his heart beating a mile a minute as he bent down in front of Scott and Lydia, worrying coloring his features.

Scott had black oozing from his nose and hands as did Malia and Kira. “I can’t see,” he said reaching out to Stiles and fumbling for a minute before he felt Stiles grip his arm.

Lydia’s mouth was dry and she swallowed hard relief filling her at the sound of Stiles voice. Thank god he was back.

Stiles glanced behind him, “Do you have it?” he asked a hint of franticness in his voice.

Derek’s gaze traveled the shelves before he saw the jar, “Got it,” he said grabbing the jar and making his way over to them. He hesitated a second before throwing the jar to the ground the herb breaking free spreading it’s spores through the room and straight into the group of affected teens.

Stiles watched as the spores disappeared into the air. He turned to see Scott look up and relief filled him as Scott flashed his red eyes at him. “You’re okay.” Stiles stated quietly, standing up and pulling Scott to carefully up with him and pointing him towards the stool not far away.

Scott sat on the stool, and nodded to Stiles. “Yes, I think I’m good.” He told Stiles, patting him on the shoulder. “Go check on Malia.” He gestured over to where Malia was sitting on the floor with her back to them. He then side stepped Stiles and walked over to where Kira was sitting. He leaned down in front of her and took her face in his hands. “Hi.” He smiled at her.

Kira smiled up at him gripping his wrists gently, “Hey,” she said softly finally able to inhale deeply and not feel like her lungs burn. She pressed a light kiss to his lips, “We’re okay.” She stated her gaze shifting over to Lydia who was pushing herself into a sitting position and then past her to Malia who was staring at something in her hand.

Stiles glanced at Scott and the girls and then headed over towards his girlfriend. "Malia?" He called to her trying to get her attention. She was looking down at something, "Malia?" He called again putting his hand on her shoulder.

Malia stared down at the piece of paper in her hands. The dead pool list. Anger surged inside of her, pain and hurt and it took every ounce of control Stiles had been teaching her to suppress it. She turned slowly pushing his hand off of her shoulder. “You lied to me.” She said quietly as she pressed the paper into his chest and shifted around him heading for the vault door.

Derek was in the process of helping Lydia up off the floor as Scott and Kira watched Malia go, never once turning back around before disappearing out of the vault door.

Stiles gripped the piece of paper as he glanced down and saw the dead pool list. He bent his head and shut his eyes. He knew this would happen. It was one of the reasons he’d been bugging Scott to tell her. He turned around to call out to her but she was already gone. He crumpled the paper and started walking towards the door intending to follow her, but stopped when heard Lydia talking. He turned and saw Derek steadying her, mentally kicking himself for forgetting about Lydia for a moment. He quickly walked over to them overhearing Derek’s offer to give Lydia a ride home.

Stiles walked up slowly. “I’ve got it,” he said glancing between the two of them. He wanted to take Lydia home and make sure she and the baby were okay. "Thanks for offering Derek," he said, “But I can take her home. We need to talk." He told the older wolf before glancing at Lydia.

Derek followed Stiles gaze also looking at Lydia and she nodded. “Stiles is right,” she replied sending the Derek half a smile. “But thanks for the offer I appreciate it.” She said sincerely.

He nodded and stepped back letting Stiles take his place at Lydia’s side. He glanced around and caught Scott’s gaze. “I’m gonna head out. I’m glad everyone’s okay.” he said quickly before heading towards the vault’s second exit that led outdoors.

Lydia watched him go as she brushed her hand against her stomach, the nausea and dizziness receding finally, “Fastest exit ever,” she mumbled before glancing at Stiles. She shot a glance at Kira and Scott before turning back to Stiles. “I guess we should go?” She asked uncertainly.

Stiles nodded stepping to the side and resting a hand against the small of her back. "Yea, we’ve had a long day and we’ve still got a lot to talk about." He gave her a once over, "You okay to walk?" He asked concern coloring his features.

Lydia’s momentary annoyance at Stiles going to Malia without even bothering to check on her melted away at the concern on his face. She offered him half a smile while nodding. “Yeah,” she stepped forward on her heels, “I’m okay.” She glanced over her shoulder at Scott and Kira, “I’m glad you guys are okay,” she said softly.

Scott smiled at Lydia. "I'm glad we’re _all_ okay. He told her while wrapping an arm around Kira's shoulders. "Let’s get out of here," he told them tiredly.

Lydia nodded and watched them head out in front of her and Stiles. She sent a sideways glance in Stiles’ direction, “So, I’ve got my car here,” she told him as she stepped forward slowly heading to the exit, “Do you want to meet me at my house?” She asked even though she wasn’t sure if she was up for driving. She might be feeling better, but not one hundred percent just yet.

Stiles shook his head. "No, I’ll drive you home. Scott and I can grab your car later. I don't want you driving even if you are feeling better." He responded truthfully, not really wanting to let her out of his sight.

Lydia studied him for a minute before inclining her head, “Okay,” she responded as she continued walking towards the exit, Stiles by her side. Her stomach fluttered with nervousness. One quick ride and they’d be back at her house where they could finally talk...something Lydia had planned to do before all of this happened.

 

______

 

It didn’t take long to get back to her house, but the ride had been quiet and tense none the less. They’d seen her mother and the sheriff on the way out and after assuring both they were fine they’d left the school in Stiles’ jeep. Lydia watched as he pulled into the circular driveway at the house and put the car into park. She sat there for a minute before unbuckling her seat belt and turning in her seat so she was facing Stiles. “Do you want to come in? Or would you rather just talk here?” She asked doing her best to keep her heartbeat steady even though he couldn’t hear it.

Stiles took a deep breath, unbuckled his seatbelt and turned towards Lydia. “No, let’s talk here. I’ve wanted to finish our conversation all day.” He told her. “So, why’d you come to the school Lydia?”

Lydia pressed her lips together and blew out a short breath. She needed to do this no matter how anxious she was feeling at the moment. “Like I said in the vault, I came to the school to apologize for yesterday.” She replied quietly, “I wasn’t being very cooperative when you brought me back from the doctor and I--I’m,” she paused again, “It’s just been hard. Dealing with this and I don’t even think I’ve fully processed everything and things between you and me...well, they’re not exactly great.” She added.

Stiles nodded his head slightly agreeing with her. Things were pretty bad between them and anytime they tried to talk about it, things only seemed to get worse. “Yea, I know. I also wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was angry and hurt that you hadn’t told me. I shouldn’t have just assumed you weren’t ever going to tell me. But Lyds…”

He stopped, trying to find the right words to say to her, “I’m here because I want to be here. Not because I have to. Okay?” He asked wanting her to understand. “I want to be here for you and,” he paused, “the blueberry,” he finished ducking his head slightly so Lydia couldn’t see the flush on his cheeks.

Lydia arched an eyebrow a hint of genuine amusement coloring her features, “I’m sorry what did you just call our baby?” She asked tilting her head to the side, “Did you call our child fruit?” She inquired a slight smile tugging at her lips.

Stiles glanced up and rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Yea, I called it a blueberry.” He shrugged, the sight of her smile making his chest constrict and seeing it widen made his expression warm. He missed her smiles. He pushed the thought aside and continued talking. “I couldn’t sleep last night, so I did some research and I downloaded an app. It said the baby was as big as a blueberry.”

Lydia’s heart warmed at the fact that Stiles had spent time researching about pregnancy. She wasn’t really sure why she was surprised, he liked to know how things worked just like she did. She tapped her nail against her bare knee. “You’re app, while cute and well-meaning is wrong. I’m twelve weeks along,” she told him, “and the baby is about two inches long...the size of a lime and weighs half an ounce.” She explained before pausing, “But Blueberry is certainly nicer than ‘it’ I suppose.” She responded softly, the smile still on her lips. It had been a while since Lydia smiled and even longer since that smile had been directed at Stiles.

Stiles smiled back at Lydia, relief filling him at her words. “Yea, that’s what I thought too. I don’t wanna call the baby ‘it’ all the time.” He explained, chuckling to himself. He quieted down quickly and turned his head towards his lap where he was wringing his hands together. He had so much he wanted to tell her, he didn’t know where to begin. He lifted his head slightly and caught her looking at him. “I want you there when I tell my dad and I want to be there when you tell your mom. I want to go to the appointments with you too...If that’s okay.” He informed her, watching as she tried to say something, but he wasn’t finished just yet. “And I know that I’m with Malia, but that doesn’t change the fact that I want to be there for the blueberry and I want him or her,” he added, “To know that I’m its father.”

Lydia couldn’t help the moisture that gathered in her eyes and she looked away from him and at her own lap. It had been a long day and she was more emotional than usual and god out of all the amazing things in that sentence the only thing that stuck out was the fact that he was still with Malia. Lydia hated that, that was what she focused on. She let out a short breath and nodded. “I think that’s a good idea. I’ve been trying to figure out the best way to tell my mom, but...well it’s not exactly an easy thing to blurt out. It was hard enough admitting it to myself.” She’d procrastinated on seeing the signs for longer than she cared to admit.

Stiles nodded understanding exactly what she was talking about. “Yea, I can understand that. I just found out and I need some time to figure out how I’m going to tell my dad. Why don’t we wait until after your next appointment?” He suggested.

“Sure, we can do that.” Lydia agreed as she glanced back over at him, “My next appointment is in two weeks.” She told him calmly. She was silent for a minute. “This is going to change things.” She said quietly, “There’s so much, I--there’s just a lot of stuff. People are going to find out...and then there’s school and college and,” her voice cut off, “And your girlfriend. This isn’t going to be easy and if at any point you change your mind,” she held up a hand before he could say anything, “not that you would, it’d be okay.” She offered.

Stiles paused for a moment taking in what Lydia was saying. He knew things were going to change and he also knew that he and Malia would be having a serious conversation soon. He could also tell that Lydia was trying to give him yet another out, but he wasn’t about to take it. “Thanks for saying that Lydia, but you and the blueberry are stuck with me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Lydia tried to read his expression to see if he was telling the truth and as far as she could tell, he was. “Okay. Then you can pick me up for my next appointment...if you want.” She added. “But until then I guess—well I’ll just see you around.” She said with a shrug. Having Stiles’ baby and being on the same page with that didn’t fix things between them. Lydia wished it did, but it didn’t.

Stiles sent a tired half smile in her direction, one that didn’t reach his eyes and nodded. “Yeah I’d love to take you to your next appointment. Could you text me the date and time so I can put it on my calendar?” He asked, trying not to yawn while talking to her.

“Yeah, when I get back in the house I will.” She told him.

Stiles was exhausted between the sleepless night last night and the day’s events. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, I’m on board.” He told her sincerely.

“Thanks,” Lydia replied as she brushed against the material of her skirt and pursed her lips trying to ignore the smile on his face that literally made her heart skip a beat. “Well, I guess that’s it then. We can talk more after the appointment--when we tell our parents.” She told him keeping her tone light despite how incredibly terrifying the whole situation was.

“Yea, I guess that’s it.” Stiles repeated. “Do you want me to help you inside? Do you need anything before I head home?” He asked softly, making sure she was okay and safe was his number one priority.

Lydia glanced over at him again and shook her head. “No, I think I’m okay. I’m just going to head in and grab something to eat. Now that the nausea’s passed and I can breathe right I’m sort of starving,” she explained before reaching for the handle. “Thanks for the ride...and for taking care of my car.” She said as she started to push open the door.

Stiles gave her another reassuring smile. “It’s not a big deal; I didn’t want you driving home by yourself.” He told her again. “Okay, well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow when I drop off the car.” He told her.

“I’ll see you then,” she told him before pushing open the door and getting out. Lydia closed the door behind her and made her way towards her house glancing briefly over her shoulder when she didn’t hear Stiles’ jeep leave right away. She saw him watching her and she couldn’t help the emotion built in her chest. It had been an incredibly scary day, not just for her but for everyone. Things weren’t by any means fixed between her and Stiles, but at least now they were on the same page about the baby and that was what mattered. Everything else would come later.


End file.
